Weihnachten 1998
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Das Jahr 1998 geht dem Ende entgegen, die Schlacht ist geschlagen, Voldemort besiegt. Wie werden die Überlebenden wohl das Fest verbringen? Fröhlich? Nachdenklich? Oder beides?
1. Das ‚neue' Haus

**Das ‚neue' Haus**

Elliot saß im Pub und schüttete gerade sein 3. Ale des Abends ohne abzusetzen in sich hinein.

„Nun mach' doch mal langsam! Man könnte ja glatt glauben, du hättest daheim Krach.", meinte sein Kumpel Dillon, der immer noch vor seinem 1. Glas saß. „Wenn du so weitermachst, verabschieden sich deine letzten grauen Zellen demnächst auch noch."

Elliot seufzte, während er das leere Glas abstellte. „Ich glaube fast, ich bin schon verrückt.", er klärte er. „Ich gehe doch nun schon seit Jahren immer den selben Weg von zuhause zur U-Bahn. Als ich vorhin heimgegan gen bin, habe ich einen Mann gesehen, der gerade seinen Hauseingang weihnacht lich ge schmückt hat." Dabei schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

Dillon sah ihn verständnislos an. „Und was soll daran so ungewöhnlich sein? Heute haben wir schließlich den 23. Dezember."

„Das schon. Aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht; das Haus habe ich noch nie gesehen, obwohl ich seit Jahren täglich vorbeilaufen sein muss."

Jetzt war Dillons Interesse doch geweckt. Alarmiert sah er seinen Kumpel an. „Am Grimmauld Place doch nicht etwa?"

„Ja! Woher …"

„Meine Kleine hat behauptet, sie hätte dort auf dem Schulweg ein Haus gesehen, das gestern noch nicht da war. Ich habe gedacht, sie wollte mich verarschen. Und jetzt erzählst du das auch …" Dillon zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Beide Männer sahen sich unschlüssig an. Dann bezahlten sie, warfen sich ihre Ja cken über und gin gen hinaus. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, schlugen sie den Weg zum Grim mauld Place ein. Dort angekommen deutete Elliot auf das Haus mit der Nummer 12.

Dillon war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er dieses schon gesehen hatte, da er hier nur selten vorbeikam. Um sich zu vergewissern ging er die Seite des Platzes mehrmals auf und ab. „Aber die Hausnummern stimmen doch: hier die 11, das ist die 12, und da die 13.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht hat es nur eine neue Farbe bekommen?"

Elliot sah seinen Kumpel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Die 12 sah zwar nicht ganz so schäbig wie die Nachbarhäuser aus, aber frische Farbe hatte auch dieses Haus garantiert schon seit Jah ren nicht mehr gesehen. Das erklärte er auch seinem Freund. „Außerdem müsste das Haus ja dann in der Zeit, die ich heute an der Arbeit war, komplett gestrichen worden sein."

Die beiden Männer diskutierten noch ein paar Minuten, einigten sich dann aber doch darauf, daß das Haus wohl schon immer hier stehen musste. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur die Tannengirlande, die das Haus plötzlich aus dem grau in grau des Platzes heraushob. Immer noch dis kutierend traten sie schließlich den Heimweg an.

Hinter einem Fenster des mysteriösen Hauses stand eine junge Frau, die die beiden Männer schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete. Jetzt lächelte sie still vor sich hin. Das hatte doch ganz gut geklappt!

„Alles wie geplant?", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Die Muggle wundern sich, reden sich aber selber ein, das Haus wäre doch schon immer dagewesen. Bisher war es bei allen so. Oh, Harry, ich bin ja so froh, daß alles so reibungslos funk tioniert! Ich hat te befürchtet, wir müssten alle 5 Minuten Kingsley anflohen, damit er Vergiss michs schickt."

Harry lächelte erleichtert. „Dann lass' gut sein und komm 'runter. Kreacher hat das Abendessen fer tig."

Kurz zögerte Hermione noch, ob es nicht doch verantwortungsbewusster wäre, noch einige Zeit auf ih rem Beobachtungsposten zu verweilen. Schließlich straffte sie sich, öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt und zog das Langziehohr mit einem Zauberstabwink ein. Nachdem sie das Fens ter wie der geschlos sen hatte, ging sie in die Küche, wo ihre Freunde schon auf sie wateten.

Während des hervorragenden Essens, mit dem Kreacher sein Können eindrucksvoll unter Beweis stellte, berichtete Hermione von ihren Beobachtungen.

„Na also, Kumpel, jetzt hast du endlich ein richtiges Haus, das sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes se hen lassen kann.", meinte Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, was allerdings den Effekt hatte, daß Harrys Gabel samt aufgespießtem Bratenstück quer über den Tisch flog.

Während Hermione ihren Freund deshalb mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen strafend ansah, konnte sich Ginny nicht beherrschen. Laut über ihren ungeschickten Bruder lachend, schlug sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch, traf dabei versehentlich ihr noch fast volles Glas Elfenwein und ver teilte diesen über Hermiones Hose.

Jetzt konnte auch Harry, der eben noch Ron böse angesehen hatte, nicht mehr an sich halten. Her miones Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu komisch! Während Harry und Ginny um die Wette lachten, stand Hermione verärgert auf, um ihre Jeans mit einigen Zaubersprüchen zumindest provisorisch zu säubern und zu trocknen. Ron, der das ganze Chaos ausgelöst hatte, ließ sich von all dem nicht stö ren und aß in aller Ruhe weiter.

„Ronald! Hast du dabei überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen?", wollte seine Freundin von ihm wis sen.

Erst jetzt blickte dieser auf. Schulterzuckend meinte er: „Ein bisschen schon. Vielleicht hätten wir Mum und Dad doch sagen sollen, daß wir hier in Harrys Haus Weihnachten feiern."

Seine Freunde und seine Schwester sahen ihn perplex an. Rons Gedanken schienen während des Zwischenfalls in eine ganz andere Richtung abgedriftet zu sein.

Es war seine Schwester, die zuerst Worte fand. „Sieh's doch mal von der Seite: Das letzte Jahr war für alle aufregend. Jetzt holt ihr euer 7. Jahr nach, …"

„Was beide nicht machen würden, wenn ich sie nicht dazu überredet hätte!", wurde sie von Hermio ne unterbrochen.

„… für mich ist es auch das letzte Jahr in der Schule.", führte Ginny ihren Satz unbeeindruckt zu Ende. „Haben wir uns da nicht alle ein erholsames Fest verdient? Lass Mum mal ruhig glau ben, wir würde alle in Hogwarts feiern, dann ist sie zufrieden. Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, was im Fuchsbau wieder für eine Hektik herrschen wird. – Außerdem wird es dort im Laufe des Ta ges be stimmt auch ziemlich traurig. Wegen Fred.", setzte sie leise hinzu.

Alles sahen sich still an. Fred und all die anderen …

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so.", stimmte Ron seiner Schwester schließlich sehr leise, fast unhörbar zu. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie nah auch ihm der Gedanken an seinen Bruder ging.

Nach einiger Zeit, während der alle schweigend weitergegessen hatten, meinte Harry: „Wir könnten eure Eltern und Brüder ja für den 26. einladen. Als Überraschung – die Eule schicken wir erst am 25. nachmittags los."

Ron sah ihn an. „Wenn du meinst. Es ist ja dein Haus …" Ihm war nicht anzumerken, ob er den Vor schlag gut fand.

Ginny und Hermione hingegen waren von Harrys Idee begeistert. So stimmten schließlich alle zu.

Der 24. Dezember verlief hektisch. Gegen Mittag schickte Hagrid durch den Kamin den versproche nen Weihnachtsbaum. Die passende Größe hatte er – entgegen Harrys Befürchtung – sogar fast per fekt eingeschätzt. Sogar einen kleineren Baum für die Küche hatte er dazugepackt, nicht zu ver gessen einen großen Beutel selbstgebackene Weihnachtsplätzchen – Marke ‚Granit extra', wie Ron nach ei ner ersten Verkostung kommentierte. Trotz massiven Einsatzes der Zauberstäbe zog sich das Schmücken der Bäume in die Länge, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, daß Kreacher eine ganz andere Vor stellung von niveauvollem Weihnachtsschmuck hatte als Harry und seine Freunde. So wurde der Schmuck immer wechselweise hin und her korrigiert, bis Harry die Entscheidung fällte, Kreacher sol le den Baum in der Küche nach seinem Geschmack dekorieren, den Baum im Salon jedoch ihm über lassen. Dem Hauselfen war nicht anzumerken, ob er sich eher freute, einen eigenen Baum zu haben, oder ob es ihn eher ärgerte, das Schmücken des großen Baumes verboten zu bekommen. Am Nach mittag, als Kreacher den Tee servierte, waren alle froh, endlich fertig zu sein.

Den 25. Dezember verbrachten alle damit, paarweise zu faulenzen und Zukunftspläne zu schmieden. Noch 6 Monate, dann würden sie – hoffentlich – ihre NEWTs in der Tasche haben. Und dann wür den früher oder später 2 Hochzeiten anfallen. Wer von ihnen würde wohl den Anfang machen? Ge danken an das letzte Jahr verdrängten alle so gut es ging; heute wollten sie einfach nur glücklich sein. Sie brauchten sich um nichts zu kümmern, Kreacher sorgte dafür, daß ihre Mägen keine Gele genheit bekamen zu knurren. Hermione war die einzige, die zwischendurch mal anmerkte, daß es ei gentlich ungerecht sei, hier zu faulenzen, während der alte Hauself von früh bis spät arbeitete. Da keiner ihrer Freunde darauf reagierte, gab sie ihren Protest jedoch auf, kuschelte sich an Ron und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch, das sie in der Familienbibliothek der Blacks gefunden hatte.

Es war schon gegen Abend, als Ginny die andern aus ihrer Lethargie riss. „Wenn wir unsere Ver wandtschaft wirklich noch einladen wollen, müssen wir den Brief bald mal schreiben."

Seufzend stand Harry auf, um Pergament und Feder zu holen. Eigentlich hätte er lieber noch etwas mit Ginny gekuschelt, aber es war ja seine eigene Idee gewesen.

„Dann guck' doch schon mal, wo Pig ist, Schwesterchen.", nuschelte Ron, während er die immer noch lesende Hermione näher an sich heran zog.

Als Harry etwas später Pigwidgeon zum Fenster hinausließ, zupfte auf der anderen Seite des Platzes ein kleines Mädchen aufgeregt am Ärmel ihres Vaters. „Guck mal, Daddy, aus dem Haus, das vorher nicht da war, ist gerade ein Vogel entflogen!."

Dillon wuschelte seiner Tochter durchs Haar und ging ohne sich umzudrehen weiter.


	2. Das Weihnachten danach

**Das Weihnachten danach**

_24.12.1998_

George ließ lustlos die Spitze auf den Weihnachtsbaum schweben. Früher, zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred, hatte er bei dieser Gelegenheit immer allen möglichen Quatsch angestellt. Was hatten sie da nicht alles als Baumspitze ge- und missbraucht? Aber jetzt, ohne Fred, machte ihm das alles keinen richtigen Spaß. Eigentlich hätte er sogar ganz darauf verzichten können, doch seine Mut ter hatte darauf bestanden, daß er den Baum schmückte. Er hätte das Fest ja auch in seiner eigenen Wohnung gleich über ihrem – nein, jetzt nur noch seinem Scherzartikelladen verbringen können, aber da wäre es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gewesen. Also war er über Weihnachten in die elter liche Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Wie leer der Fuchsbau doch jetzt wirkte. Außer ihm und seinen Eltern war niemand da, der hier fei ern würde. Sein Bruder Fred war tot, Bill hatte seine eigene Familie, Charlie war bei seinen Drachen und würde dort wohl zusammen mit seinen Kollegen feiern, und die beiden Kleinen, Ron und Ginny, wollten das letzte Weihnachtsfest ihrer Hogwartszeit lieber in der Schule verbringen. Vielleicht hat ten die beiden auch nur Angst, hier würde ihnen die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Und dann war da na türlich noch Percy … Naja, auch wenn sie sich nach der Schlacht versöhnt hatten, lebte der mittler weile doch sein eigenes Leben, das er sich in der ganzen Zeit, die er sich selbst vom Rest der Familie isoliert hatte, aufgebaut hatte.

„Nun starr' nicht die ganze Zeit den Baum an. Der ist doch längst fertig. Hilf mir lieber bei der restli chen Dekoration! Du siehst doch, daß dein Vater mal wieder arbeitet, bis er der Letzte im ganzen Mi nisterium ist.", riss ihn seine Mutter aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken. „Ich muss wirklich mal mit Kings ley reden, damit der als Minister mal ein Machtwort spricht. Auf mich hört er ja nicht, aber auf den würde Arthur vielleicht hören und wenigstens hin und wieder mal pünktlich Schluss machen."

Seufzend folgte George seiner Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer, um sich zeigen zu lassen, was noch zu erledigen war.

Kaum waren sie mit allen Dekorationsarbeiten fertig, ploppte es auch schon vor der Tür. Für seine Verhältnisse kam Georges Vater heute sogar fast pünktlich nach Hause.

„Molly, George, seht mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe!", rief er, kaum daß er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Mit einem fast schon schüchternem „Hallo!" begrüßte der Überraschungsgast Percy Mutter und Bru der. „Dad hat gemeint, es wäre an der Zeit, daß ich endlich mal wieder ein Weihnachten hier feiere."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Mutter zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die ihm jegliche Luft zum Wei tersprechen raubte.

_25.12.1998_

George stützte seine Arme auf den Gartenzaun und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Als er Schritte hörte, drehte er sich um. Es war Percy, der sich offensichtlich auch die Beine im Garten vertreten wollte.

„Irgendwie haben mir die beiden Tage richtig gut getan. So befreit habe ich mich seit … eben seit da mals nicht mehr gefühlt – du weißt schon."

Percy nickte nur stumm.

„Und so gemästet auch nicht.", fuhr George fort. „Man kann über unsere Mutter sagen, was man will, aber kochen kann sie. Da macht ihr so schnell keiner was vor!"

Percy nickte wieder. Da sein Bruder jetzt jedoch schwieg, rang er sich dann doch zu einer Antwort durch. „Das war es, was mir in den Jahren am meisten gefehlt hat."

George musste jetzt doch grinsen. Die Vorstellung, wie Percy selbst versuchte, etwas zu kochen, war einfach zu komisch.

Die Tatsache, ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung mit seinem Bruder zu sein, ermutigte Percy zum Weitersprechen. „Ich frage mich nur, wieso Ronald und Ginevra lieber in Hogwarts feiern. Gerade Ronald, der hat doch immer am lautesten geschrien, ich würde die Familie verraten." Als er Georges bösen Blick bemerkte, setzte er sofort hinzu: „In gewisser Weise habe ich das ja sogar wirklich."

„Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken?", erwiderte George, den Percys Schuldeingeständnis sofort wieder milde gestimmt hatte. „Unser kleiner Bruder will Zeit für seine Hermione haben – ohne daß Mum plötzlich unerwartet 'reinplatzt. Und unsere kleine Ginny ist mit Harry zusammen, falls du das noch nicht weißt. Die beiden wollen vielleicht auch etwas zusammen machen, wo Mum nur stören würde." Dabei zwinkerte er Percy zu.

„Ginny … Mit Harry …" Percys Gesicht verriet jetzt wahre Überraschung. Er drehte sich um, ob sie auch wirklich alleine im Garten waren. „Weiß Mum davon?"

„Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, daß der sowas entgehen würde?", fragte George statt einer direk ten Antwort. „Und kannst du dir irgendeinen Mann vorstellen, den Mum lieber als Schwiegersohn hätte?"

Jetzt musste sogar Percy lächeln. George fragte sich einen Augenblick ernsthaft, ob er Percy, Perfect Percy!, schon jemals lächeln gesehen hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm doch die eine oder andere Gelegenheit ein.

„Weil du gerade von Ron sprichst: Weißt du eigentlich schon, daß unser kleiner Bruder bald eine richtige Berühmtheit wird?" George sah seinen Bruder mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Als er Percys zweifelnden Blick bemerkte, fügte er grinsend noch hinzu: „Sogar noch berühmter als gewisse hoch verdiente Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die helfen, die Dicke von Kesselböden zu normen."

Percy war anzusehen, daß er George gar zu gerne einen Vortrag über die Bedeutung seiner Arbeit halten würde. Auch wenn er sich mit seiner Familie versöhnt hatte und nicht mehr alle Maßnahmen des Ministeriums vorbehaltlos guthieß, legte er doch immer noch Wert darauf, wie ungemein wichtig seine Arbeit wäre. Im Moment siegte jedoch seine Neugier. „Wieso sollte Ron berühmt werden?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir diese streng geheime Information überhaupt anvertrauen darf. Vielleicht dürfen vorerst nur die höhergestellten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums eingeweiht werden." George tat, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken würde. „Aber egal, ich bin ja schließlich nicht du, ich verrat's dir trotzdem! Zum 1. Jahrestag der Schlacht erscheinen neue Schokofroschkarten. Und rate mal, wer da drauf ist? Ron! Naja, aus beinahe unverständlichen Gründen bekommen Harry und Her mione auch eigene Karten." George weidete sich einen Moment an Percys überraschten Gesichtsaus druck. „Dann ist der kleine Ron die bedeutendste Persönlichkeit in unserer Familie. Dagegen kommst du nicht an – ganz egal, was du im Laufe deines Lebens noch alles normst!"

George klopfte seinem sprachlosen Bruder auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Warme. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich um. „Kommst du mit? Mum hat das Abendessen be stimmt bald fertig."

Als die beiden Brüder gerade wieder das Haus betreten wollten, schoss eine winzige Eule auf sie zu und umschwirrte aufgeregt ihre Köpfe. George hielt die Tür auf und ließ sie mit hereinfliegen.

„Mum, Dad, Post! Es ist Pig. Entweder will uns Ron noch ein frohes Fest wünschen, oder die Hog wartselfen streiken, er hat Hunger, und ihr sollt ihm schnell was schicken."

Seine Mutter, die gerade mit den letzten Arbeiten des Abendessens beschäftigt war, sah erfreut aber auch etwas hektisch von der Arbeit auf. „Mach' den Brief doch mal auf und lies vor.", meinte sie dann, während sie den Braten aus der Röhre schweben ließ.

Auch sein Vater kam um die Ecke, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch über irgendwelche Mugglesachen in der Hand, daß er von irgendwem zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Während Percy Rons Eule kurz festhielt, löste George den Brief.

„‚An Familie Weasley'", las er den angegebenen Empfänger vor. „Das hört sich aber eigentlich nicht nach Ron an." Er riss den Umschlag einfach mit den Fingern auf und las. „Der ist von Harry.", erklär te er dann. „Große Überraschung: Ron und Ginny sind überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts, die sind zusam men mit Harry und Hermione in Harrys Haus am Grimmauld Place." Er ließ die überraschten Blicke seiner Eltern kurz auf sich wirken. Dann fuhr er fort: „Und morgen sollen wir alle dort hinkommen. Um genau zu sein, scheint Harry zu denken, außer euch wäre nur ich hier. Wie ich Harry kenne, wird er aber bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir unseren Bürokraten mitbringen." Dabei stieß er mit dem Ellenbogen Percy an.

Mrs Weasley fuhr George an, er solle nicht so über seinen Bruder reden. Die Überraschung und auch Freude stand ihr aber ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Während des üppigen Abendessens waren sich alle einig, die Einladung am kommenden Tag selbst verständlich anzunehmen, auch wenn Percy dabei etwas verunsichert wirkte. Seine Eltern und Geor ge ließen jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, ihn dabeihaben zu wollen.


End file.
